Sibling Rivalry
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: Casey and Caleb duke it out...for one of the more questionable lines of logic Casey has come up with. Who will win this bout? Read and find out. Rated T for like, one curse word and maybe violence.


(So on the roleplaying forum that I play on, I had my two main OCs Casey and Caleb Stargazer fight each other. Here's what happened! Note, I only own those OCs. Everything else goes to their respective owners. And this stuff happened on a Roleplaying forum, so if some things don't agree with you, you'll know why. :P)

March 16, 2015

Early in the morning, we see Casey, Caleb, Flash registering them as a guild on Neo Multimedia Capital. You know, the one mentioned in Unova Uprising. A person that was practically another form of Peanut, this one known as Peanut Mk. 3, waved over to Casey.

Don't ask how this is possible. It just is.

"Are you here to register a guild?" Peanut Mk. 3 asked.

"Yes. I'm the guild's leader. Casey Stargazer, journeyman by trade." He greeted.

"I'm Caleb Stargazer, his brother and apparently, prodigy. I'm also a sorcerer." The younger brother greeted.

"And I'm Flash. I used to narrate for these guys, then I got 86'd for quitting. But then again my old boss was murdered recently, so it's all good." Flash chimed in.

"Magic guild or otherwise?" Peanut Mk. 3 tilts his head.

"Normally we can tackle any kind of job." Flash informed. "These boys know magic all right. As for the others, well...the only one here at the moment I know that doesn't is Peko, but she doesn't need to as she's already deadly with a blade."

"So... Normal guild, then? Not a Fiore-Style magic guild?" Peanut Mk. 3 tilted his head the other way. Flash went on an explanation on what the team members used as their methods of attacking whatever foes that they encountered.

"But as for Fiore magic, seeing as I don't know what that is, your call on what we are." Flash deadpanned.

"Normal guild! You peeps are registered. Just take any of the buildings you want." Peanut Mk. 3 told them. So the trio of guys scanned the buildings, looking for one that would catch their eyes. Then the trio saw what they wanted, pointing at it and shouting,

"Dibs!" It was a penthouse they had their eyes on. Peanut pokes Casey as they enter the building. Once they got up to the penthouse, they would notice that it had a rather modern feel to it. In the main room alone, there were several couches set up around a glass coffee table. To their left they would see the kitchen, and to the right was a staircase that led up to where the bedrooms were. On the ground floor of the building there was a stable for any animals the team had. Wyverns, horses, pegasi, etc.

-Neo-

A little while later, the brothers are seen outside in the business district, standing on opposite sides of the street. Earlier, they were trying to decide on a name for their guild, and Casey thought that a battle would be the best way to determine that.

Casey's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. We've established this a long time ago.

"Alright, standard rules apply. Melee and magic only, no firearms, and we fight till one of us in unable to continue." Casey told him. "You go first since I gave the challenge."

Caleb already had his metal baseball bat out. "I don't know how this will solve anything, but if I can show you I'm the better fighter I'm down."

"Come on then!" Casey had his war hammer out, ready for battle. Caleb took a deep breath, then formed a shadowy projectile in his free palm, tossed it up like a baseball, then shouted,

"Here's the windup!" And hit it right towards Casey. The journeyman swung his hammer at the ball instead, hitting it. He then rushed at Caleb, war hammer primed to swing. Caleb saw this, and put up a dome like shield out of shadows to protect himself. When Casey hit it, he was pushed back from the impact of his hit. "Crap!" He shouted.

"Now you see?" The younger taunted.

Casey growled, and traded his war hammer for an aura sword. He then charged at Caleb with Leaf Tornado, which primed Caleb to swing at his brother. The swing hit its mark, dispelling the tornado and having Casey knocked back a foot or three. Casey however, shook it off.

"Okay, that hurt a little. But you'll have to do more than that!" He then started shooting fire wisps at his little brother. A few hit Caleb, though he fought back with a volley of Sludge Bomb attacks. Both guys exchanged fire for a little bit, then Casey shot a wall of arctic air at the sorcerer. The wind got Caleb knocked off balance and shuddering a little bit, allowing Casey to advance towards his bro, and slammed him in the face with the flat end of his sword, knocking Caleb off his feet. Caleb however, slowly rose to his feet, trading his baseball bat for twin shadow swords.

"Oh, you want to play sword-fighting with me? Two can play at that game!" Casey boasted.

Ibuki, having heard the fight as she was taking a stroll through the streets, was now watching from a safe distance. She originally was looking for a spot to play guitar.

Casey formed another aura sword, dual wielding the weapons. "Alright then. Let's dance!" And the two kept swinging their swords at each other, one trying to gain the advantage over each other, and both were looking for openings. Their exchange of swords went on for a half-minute, until Caleb aimed a kick for Casey's midsection. It was blocked however, and the older dispelled his swords and went to grab his brother. He was able to and attempted to put him in a submission hold.

 **"I won't let it end like this!"** Caleb softly hissed under his breath. Quickly, in a last ditch effort to avoid submitting, he shot off a point blank Dark Pulse at Casey to try and knock him off, which worked. Casey was knocked off, and he got up slowly.

"You think it's over? Bro, I'm just getting started!" Casey boasted, however fatigue was in his voice tone.

Ibuki's eyes were wide with shock, and was still intently watching, and remaining quiet. Casey threw a Flame Burst at Caleb, the latter of which shot a Shadow Ball at it. The two attacks collided, and after a little explosion, a plume of smoke covered their little battlefield. However, Casey's eyes went light blue, seeing his brother rushing at him with his baseball bat.

"Predictable." He rolled his eyes, tossing a Magical Leaf at him. The attack hit, only pushing him back. Caleb threw another Shadow Ball, and Casey tossed an orb of light. Once again, the attacks collided, another plume of smoke covered the battlefield. Now it was Casey's turn to fight back. Shooting an Ice Beam at his brother, he was confident he had this battle wrapped up... Until he saw that the attack wouldn't connect, due to a well-placed Shadow Dome.

"Now I'll end this fight!" Caleb shouted. "Even if it's my last conscious task!" Ibuki was stunned to see this.

"woah...ibuki's in awe..." Yup. She was so stunned she forgot to capitalize. Again. Both guys were panting heavily, legs slightly wobbling from fatigue.

"I haven't had a tough fight like this in a while, Caleb...but I'm not going to give!" Casey shouted.

"Neither will myself, Case! If I go down easily I'll be a laughingstock!" Caleb called back. He got his baseball bat out again, readying a Shadow Ball to hit. Casey seemed to be ready for this, preparing his war hammer. At this time, a black pinstripe suit wearing ultimate was walking by the scene. He was just passing by the area when he saw the fight, and Ibuki. Of course, it was Fuyuhiko Kurzuyuu.

"Hey." Fuyuhiko said, stepping over to Ibuki, "The fuck's goin' on over here?" He would get his answer really soon.

Caleb then hit his Shadow Ball in the air, which made Casey look up. "What?"

"Made you look!" His brother taunted, letting Casey see the Sludge Bomb that was headed his way, and the attack hit its target dead center. Casey hit the ground hard, and tried getting back up. But alas, he didn't have the strength, and went limp. He was KO'd.

"Casey-chan is unable to battle!" Ibuki stated after coming out of her stunned state. "Caleb-chan wins this round!"

The younger fell to his knees, and cheered wildly. He was ecstatic to win!

And then to Fuyuhiko, "Oh. Those two got into a fight."

"Oh my god...that took forever!" Caleb panted. Then realized something. "Oh right." They might need a little fixing up, but for Caleb, he didn't care too much about that. The feeling of victory outweighed the feeling of pain for him.

"Hey. You need Ibuki to get someone over her, Caleb-chan?" Ibuki offered.

"Please. And thank you." And shortly after, he too passed out. But the smile on his face remained. It was at this time an orange haired thief from Fire Emblem fame had come out of a nearby alleyway, having witnessed the entire fight. This thief being Gaius, the candy loving thief.

"Okay, can someone tell me why they were fighting?" He had to ask.

"I think it had something to do with them coming up with a name for their guild." A woman answered, calling out to him from her balcony*.

"You don't say?" Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Don't know how these two beating the crap out of each other would help..." Then he just shrugged. He had to say it was quite a sight to see.

"You guys do whatever." Fuyuhiko said, "I'm going back to my walk."

"Okay, see you later Fuyuhiko-chan!" The guitarist cheerily waved goodbye.

A minute later after the few people that were watching had went on their ways, only the unconscious boys, Ibuki and Gaius were there. Ibuki then at this point in time walked over to Casey and began poking him. "Wakey wakey, Casey-chan..."

"Okay, now what?" Gaius asked. "Do we carry these two to a healer or what?" Ibuki was still trying to get Casey back on his feet.

"Come on Casey-chan...Nap time's over..." She then asked Gaius, "Hey, can you do something for Ibuki real quick? Can you watch over these two till she gets back?"

"I'll watch over 'em." Gaius offered.

"Thanks! Ibuki will only be a second!" The guitarist ran off back to the penthouse, leaving Gaius with the boys.

-Neo-

When Ibuki returned, it was late into the evening, and the boys were still out cold. It was a wonder they were still breathing, let alone still alive after a fight like they had.

"Man, I'm bored." Gaius softly said to himself. Ibuki had returned, still trying to use her lacrima crystal to get the two an ambulance. It's been...how long since they passed out now? I lost track.

Suddenly, she finally got through to someone, that someone being a reindeer like creature that One Piece fans should know as Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor for the Straw Hats. For simplicity's sake, he's just referred to as Chopper.

"Hello?" He had asked into the lacrima.

"Hi hi hi!" She greeted. "Hey, can Ibuki ask you a huge favor and roll an ambulance over where she is? Two of her friends are passed out in the street."

"Sure! Which district?" Chopper asked, going into his heavy point and going to the place where the ambulances are, the lacrima in his hand. Did I mention he's the head honcho at the hospital here on the Neo? Well, he is.

"Um..." Ibuki tried to remember which district this was. "Ibuki forgot, but she knows its right outside this PI office, owned by a Zack Brantley**."

"Thanks!" Chopper knew what district it was now. He tossed the lacrima to one of his accomplices, Magra, who was currently at the place with the ambulances. Magra got into the driver's seat while Chopper got in the back.

"Okay, see you soon!" Then she hung up. "Thanks for the help." She said to Gaius.

"Hey, I was just doing what I thought was right." The thief responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go. Places to see and things to do, that good stuff." And then he left the scene, leaving Mioda to stay by the boy's sides till Chopper arrived. The ambulance had soon arrived, having Ibuki stand up and stand aside, letting them take over.

"Trust Ibuki when she says this! Those two are some tough customers!" She told them.

"I can believe that." Chopper chuckled, looking over the two while Magra put them into the ambulance.

"Hey, who are you anyway? You're not a familiar face to this musician." Ibuki had asked.

"Tony Tony Chopper! I'm in charge of Iwata Medical." Chopper said.

"Ibuki'll just call you Chopper-chan, okay? Now fix those two up for her, K?" Ibuki asked. "She doesn't wanna have either one of those two put out of action!"

Chopper nodded, "I'll call you with the lacrima when they're better."

"Call her when someone's fixing them up! Later!" And Ibuki then went off, mainly to find a place to play guitar, prompting Chopper and Magra to drive off with the boys. Ibuki plopped down in front of a random building and began to strum on her guitar. What started out as plucking a few notes on her six string turned into her playing a somber and calm melody. Today just felt like a long day to her, but it was nice to know that after all the things that happened in the past on this island, it felt nice to start again with a clean slate.

After a while, Chopper called her. He had Magra taking care of the two. She got the call, and gave a peace sign and a cheeky grin as a way of saying thanks. She then went back to playing her guitar, humming along with her music.

-Neo-

Now we cut back over to Iwata Medical, the island's hospital, where wherever Caleb was, he finally, slowly but surely, came to. "Agh...how'd I do?" He asked no one in particular.

"My, my... With how you and your... brother? Are injured, I'd say pretty well." Magra replied, in the same room with him. He had just gotten done tending to Caleb's wounds.

"Oh yeah. That was pretty crazy." The younger brother chuckled softly. "So how is he?"

"You both should be fine by tomorrow. Chopper treated you both himself after calling your friend- Ibuki."

"Oh, so she called? Of course she'd call you for her boyfriend." He rolled his eyes. "And his brother." He was talking about Casey, of course, as he knew Casey and Ibuki were an item to his knowledge.

"Just be careful next time, ok?" Magra requested, "I don't need to take care of two new Ace and Luffy's..."

"I'll do my best." He reassured. "As for Casey I can't guarantee you anything. When he sees someone strong he just gets the urge to fight them."

Magra nodded, "You may go home if you like. Just make sure to rest, and call with your lacrima if you get any more injured."

"I think I'll just stay here for the night and make sure Casey'll be okay. We only got into a fight so we could think of something to name our guild, and I actually thought of something while I was passed out back there." The young child informed.

Magra nodded, "Alright. Chopper asked me to stay overnight anyway."

"Thanks." And then thought might as well say his peace about his thoughts on the name. "So Casey calls himself a journeyman, and he's our leader, I was thinking we name ourselves Team Journeymen? I know, there's plenty better, but it's the best I got. Night." And he fell asleep shortly afterwards, Magra leaving the room afterwards.

(And that's that. The RP forum that I'm on is called 'Neo' if you guys wanna stop by and say hello and hang out with me and my friends. Lata! -Flash)


End file.
